Fear The Knight
by Redd Shades
Summary: Inspector Zenigata got himself in too deep with a deadly organisation. Fujiko Mine got herself in too deep with an even deadlier item. With a new Inspector and hardly any trail to follow, can Lupin and the gang find them both and solve a dangerous mystery? Quite dark, a good ol' mystery, but still with that quirkiness that makes it Lupin III!
1. Prologue

**Well this is my first fanfic. I hope I do Lupin III justice. I'm a big fan. I'm really working hard on this and I hope it shows!**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

The rain poured down. It bounced off the park benches, rolled down the leaves and rippled through puddles. Thunder crashed in the background and in the sudden light a figure could be made out. The blur of shadow ran through the park, the rain having no mercy. It dripped down the figure, making its clothes more water than fabric.

It was running, panting. It looked confused and scared. It stopped, catching its breath for only a second before dashing off again, making a swift turn to the right.

Nothing behind and nothing in front. It wasn't running away from something, but it wasn't running to something either.

It stopped. It looked up. The shadow saw something in the distance. It ran even faster. It came to abrupt halt. A phone booth. With a shaking hand, it pulled the receiver to its ear and with clumsy fingers, dialled a number.

_Duh, duh… Duh, duh…_

Its breathing got heavier. Pick up… Pick up…

_Click_

"… Hello?"

Its breath got quicker in a strange mix of relief and fear.

"Oh tha-… Is… That… You?!"

"My God … Yes, it's me! Where are you? ..."

"Can't…Breathe…. Talk… Help me…."

"Oh dear Christ ….. Quickly! Just tell me where you are! I'll find you and-"

"No!... Don't you…. Come looking… I didn't..."

"… Didn't? Didn't what? … And no! I'm coming for you whether you like it or not, so tell me where in this god damn country you are…!

"Skull…. Black… Black Skull."

"Black… What? …. What are you trying to tell me? Whatever it is, it isn't where you friggin' are!"

"Got… Myself… In too… Deep…"

"…. In too deep? What are you?… No, no, no, don't you dare hang-"

_Click_

The figure had placed the phone back… Its eyes were wide… Likely they would be, considering it had a gun pointed at its back.

"That's a good boy. Now turn around so I can see that charming face of yours!"

It swallowed, heart pounding as it turned around.

"Ah that's better! Why so down old boy? How about a smile?"

The second figure beamed, its blinding white teeth illuminating the area more than the humming street lamps, which were flickering. Also, the sickeningly sweet scent of mint and strawberry lip gloss made the first figure scrunch its nose in disgust.

In those flickering lights, the figures came to life. The one with the gun and the huge smile was a woman. Her crimped auburn hair flowed down her shoulders and framed her bust. While a gun was firmly held in her left hand, her right hand held an umbrella, sheltering her perfect self from the cruel lashings of rain. She wore simple, but expensive looking attire: a crisp white shirt, violet waistcoat, black pencil skirt and plum stilettos. She looked as precious as a porcelain doll, with fair skin, round blue eyes and gloss that made her lips sparkle. Although, one could think to rephrase that comment. She was holding a gun. Not an object ladies as "precious" as this one would be seen holding.

The first figure was a man. He was dishevelled and really not in the best of shape, especially when compared the woman in front of him. That and it's no surprise you would be a little out of sorts, running through rain. Running through rain like it was something your life depended isn't that good for the skin either. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, having caught up on enough breath to speak.

"I should have known you would follow me."

The woman scrunched up her dainty nose, as if he had suggested she followed him in an obsessive interest of the man himself.

"Darling, please. I'm just doing my job. I don't think I have to remind you how well we do our jobs in our organisation."

At that she winked at him and giggled playfully, but you could tell it was fake. You could just hear the menacing laugh it disguised. Then she turned her glossed lips into a pout.

"When you first started looking into us, I wasn't worried. You're an idiot. Nothing more than a bumbling fool, darling, I'm sorry to say."

The man gritted his teeth harder. They were ready to break. The woman laughed and this time, all the spite and malevolence was present.

"I underestimated you! You were careful, such a sly fox. Only if you had just left it then I wouldn't be in this position. I hate getting my hands dirty darling. You are such a bother."

The lightening flashed in the distance and the thunder rumbled.

Any resemblance to a porcelain doll vanished. Her eyes narrowed and became cold, her lips turned into a scowl. Her whole presence, changed.

The man took several steps forward and the woman had no problem, even taking a few steps back.

"So… Are you going to kill me? They'll find my body and link it all back to you and your organisation."

It was a fair point. His knees were shaking, but he calmed them. He had faced a gun before. Heck, he had faced death before… He was going to put up a fight. He was going to get out of this one… Once he'd thought of something…

The woman shook her head and laughed, as if being told something silly by a child.

"Oh, it seems as if you've underestimated us! Of course we aren't going to kill you…"

"If you aren't going to kill me, then what-"

Everything went silent. His eyes widened. The woman's smirk had turned into a wolfish grin. The gun by her side; was she putting down her weapon? No… no she couldn't have-

He looked down and with a sharp tug, pulled something out of his leg. His eyes followed his hand and examined the object. A dart? Fear gripped him just as his vision was starting to go black…

"A tranquiliser dart." He whispered in panic.

He had to do something, he had to… His legs buckled and he hit the ground. His throat was closing up and his vision was fading fast. He couldn't do anything… He couldn't do anything now…

The last thing he saw was that woman walking closer to him and then looking down on him with a triumphant smirk. The last thing he heard was that woman's loud and _evil_ laugh above him… It rang in his head.

"L…Lu…Lupin…."

His last words as he fell completely prey to the tranquilizer's hold.

The woman flicked back her hair and placed the gun in her skirt pocket. She watched as the rain pitter-pattered on his stationary body.

The phone started to ring.

She looked up and waited for it to ring at least three times. She stepped over the body and picked up the receiver.

"Has he been immobilized?"

"Yes sir he has. The boys can pick him up now."

"You know who's next, correct?"

"I do sir. I am heading back to Headquarters now sir."

"… Good."

She set down the phone and with one swift turn of her head, she smiled sweetly down at his body.

"Don't worry Inspector Zenigata…"

She walked around him and continued walking down the puddle ridden path.

"You're dearest Arsène Lupin III will be joining you…"


	2. A Brooklyn Vulture

**Hmm, I had my doubts about this chapter, but it seems to have turned out well. Anything you found wrong, please by nice:')**

* * *

"Y'know I would say, "I don't believe this", but then I remember how many times we've _done_ this and that phrase loses all meaning."

Lupin looked up at his partner with a scowl.

"Oh c'mon Jigen, you're exaggerating. I haven't dragged you to do things like this _so_ many times."

Jigen scowled right back, "263."

Lupin blinked, "What?"

"That's counting the little jobs, big jobs. The whole lot."

"That's…"

"Ridiculous, Lupin? Yeah you don't have to tell me."

"Nah, it's not that… I could have sworn it was 264."

Jigen sighed heavily. He gave up.

It was another job for Fujiko. But it wasn't just that fact alone that made the job such a pain in the neck. It's the fact she hadn't even come in person to dump the errand on them. She had sent them a note.

_Lupin_

_I have a little job for you. Sammy Smith has something I want. A jewel. His house is rigged with tight security. He really, really doesn't want me getting that jewel. Please Lupin, it would mean so much to me. I know I've asked you time and time again, but this time it's so important._

_Maybe I could make it up to you…_

_Fujiko_

It didn't sound like Fujiko at all. One, she practically said she was _sorry_ for all that she had put Lupin and the gang through and two, the "maybe I could make it up to you…" part… Why it was so wrong just didn't need explaining.

"She didn't even tell us anything! Who is this Smith guy? Where is he? What's this jewel and why does she want it?" Jigen was pretty pissed off, but there was no stopping Lupin. To be fair, the promise of tight security had got him a little interested. Whatever this jewel was, it must be valuable

Lupin shrugged, "Hey it's not all bad! We did get intel on Sammy! He lives in Brooklyn Heights."

Jigen gritted his teeth, "I don't think you're getting the point here Lupin…"

Lupin ignored him and went back to preparing the equipment. Without looking up he asked Jigen, "Where's Goemon?"

Jigen frowned, "He's been in his room all day. I think this place is getting to him. It's Brooklyn, y'know. Not exactly the top holiday resort. He kept mumbling all the way here that the air of this place was "contaminated" "

Lupin pouted, "Hey, it was the best I could do on short notice!"

They both found themselves looking around the shabby apartment that was their hideout for this job. The note got Lupin pretty damn excited and had searched frantically for Sammy Smith the second after reading it. He then made plans getting them to New York at least the second after he had found out where he was. It was only when they made it to Brooklyn that Lupin had to find somewhere they could stay.

The apartment was small, grubby and just had a bad air to it. It had the basics: a kitchenette, a living space, a bathroom, and bedrooms. Granted they were only two, but Lupin hadn't actually slept since the moment they got the job. It would have to do and besides. They weren't going to be there that long, if everything went to plan.

Lupin smiled and then stood up. He wiped down his suit and grinned at Jigen, "Okay J, get Goemon and let's get this show on the road. Onwards, for love!"

"…Did you just call me J?"

The trio stood outside a house. It was a plain house. It looked completely the same to the houses on either side and completely the same to the houses even further down the line. Jigen was frowning because he couldn't be arsed doing another job for Fujiko. Goemon was frowning because the atmosphere around him brought him down and made him feel uneasy. Lupin was frowning because,

"This is depressing. This is more than depressing. This is a vulture."

Goemon and Jigen looked at him.

"A vulture?"

"How's a vulture more depressing than depressing?"

Lupin's frown got lower and his eyes started tearing up.

"A vulture men. A vulture for my thieving career. I am no longer Lupin III, master thief. I'm Lupin III… A cat burglar!"

He fell to his knees and wailed, head in his hands. Jigen and Goemon took a step back from him.

"I used to steal portraits from first rate museums, golden bars from A grade banks with top of the art security systems. Now I'm stealing something from a house in Brooklyn Heights…."

He seemed to let that sink in and then cried

"A house in Brooklyn Heights! I'm ruined!"

Jigen and Goemon looked up at each other, both glaring.

_I'm not sorting this one out. Take it samurai. _

_What? You're the one who is closest to him. My first intention was to kill him._

_Hey, I was hired by the mob to kill him. You can't use that as an excuse._

_But I wanted to kill him because of my own reasons. You were just following orders. _

… _You win this round._

Jigen reached down and pulled Lupin up by his jacket collar. He then pulled him towards himself by his lapels.

"Listen here. I did not come all the way here just to listen to you mope. You're going to get in there, still this jewel, give it to Fujiko and get rejected, so we can all resume are normal lives. Got it?"

He said it slowly, threateningly and whilst looking Lupin right in the eye. Lupin swallowed and gently pushed Jigen off him.

"Heh, heh. Yeah okay, sure. Maybe I can pick up my shredded career off the-"

"Lupin…"

"And we are breaking in now."

Still sniffing a little, Lupin examined the house. It was quiet. A little too quiet. It was dark. A little _too_ dark. Lupin raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Okay here's the plan. We'll run round back and climb onto the roof. I'll pick the lock of that upper window…"

"Or we could use the front the front door."

He looked up at Jigen, who had had the front door lying wide open. Lupin scowled.

"Doors are for people with no imagination." He muttered, but walked up the steps anyway, Goemon behind him.

They walked into the dark house and looked around. Even with the limited light, they could make out outlines of basic furniture. Jigen ran his hands along the entrance walls and found a switch. With one flick, the whole place was illuminated. All three widened there eyes as they stepped into the room.

This wasn't a house, it was an antique store. Cupboards were stocked full of plates, cups and vases. No wallpaper was visible. Hell, no _wall_ was visible. It was all covered in paintings and pictures. Abstract, modern, you name it. It was there. Even the tables and nightstands that were cluttered with more stuff were vintage. Everything in that small living space had its own unique tone, texture and style. The room blinded you with every shade of colour.

It dawned on them all, but Jigen was the first to say it.

"Find a jewel, she says…. In _here_?"

Misery was dawning… Then it was blown apart by the huge grin on Lupin's face and the sparkle is his eye.

"Ah ha! Hope is not lost! A challenge, men! Who cares if this is a simple, boring old house in Brooklyn! A challenge is a challenge! Let's find that jewel and get me a hot date! Woooooh!"

With that war cry, Lupin dashed into the bursting room and began rummaging through the drawers and cupboards, like a maniac. It was actually a miracle he didn't manage to break anything in the first minute.

"Lupin, what about that tight security she mentioned? Don't you think it's a little strange that we just waltzed right on in here, no problem?"

Jigen had hunched up his shoulders; the room, he thought, ready to burst at the seams and drown them in plates and coin collections. The air in here was worse than that crappy apartment.

Lupin was still hysterically fumbling through the room, that crazed look of excitement plastered on his face.

"Lighten up Jigen! Phfft. Tight security. My Fujiko just wanted to get us anxious, is all!"

"Lupin…" Jigen growled.

Lupin looked at him and sighed.

"Alright then, calm down." He put his hands up defensively and took a few steps back.

"We'll do a check around, but I'm telling ya, there's no-"

Lupin didn't realise how far back he had gone, till his back hit the huge bookcase in the corner of the room. He turned around and inspected the books, running his finger along their spines. He gave a small smile and cocked his head back.

"Hey Jigen, wouldn't it be a laugh if one of these books-"

_Click_

A thick, blue covered book had slid back and Lupin jumped. Jigen blinked and walked up beside him.

"That did _not_ just-"

"Yup."

They couldn't help but find themselves half hold their breaths as they waited for something to happen. A minute went passed and both frowned in disappointment.

"It might be a trick one."

"Could well be."

"Lupin, Jigen. I've found something."

Both turned their heads to the direction of Goemon's voice. They followed it upstairs and into the first room on the right. Goemon was standing their, eye narrowed, concentrating on something.

"What'cha find Goemon?"

"I think it's the jewel."

All three then stared at probably the strangest and the most bizarre jewel they had ever seen. It was in the shape of a skull. Looked only 10cm in height. The stones that covered it were black and jagged. They look like they could draw blood from just a single brush with your fingertip. Its teeth were red though, ruby most likely. The formed the shape of a grotesque grin, almost taunting the three.

_C'mon! You know you want me. But can you even get me?_

But the most disturbing thing about it was its eyes. They were made from diamond and were just so… Unsettling. They stared at you. Got under your skin. It was just lump of rock really… But it had a presence to it. Like it was alive.

Lupin swallowed, "Well… She did say we'd know it when we saw it. I don't know about you guys… But I'm feeling _something_ here."

Jigen and Goemon gazes were still stuck on the skull and it just grinned back at them.

Lupin took a deep breath and walked towards it. It sat on a pedestal, on a velvet cushion, like a display at a museam. There wasn't even a glass case over it. Lupin circled it with a concentration. Questions ran through his head:

Why is it sitting here unprotected? Why was there none of this "tight security" Fujiko mentioned? Where is this Sammy Smith guy? Have we already tripped an alarm without even knowing it?

Lupin stood in front of it and slowly, raised his hands and gingerly placed his fingertips inches away from the dangerous looking black stones. He placed them down. They weren't sharp at all. He found himself smiling at the thought of the work that had gone into it. It was actually quite a beauty. So was it styled to look so unsafe? He lifted it up closer to his face and tilted his head to the side.

"It's mesmerising, isn't it?"

Jigen reacted the quickest, pulling out his gun and aiming it right at the stranger. Goemon turned round and used his thumb to slightly push out his blade, kept a firm grip on the hilt. Lupin was the slowest to react to the new voice. He found it near impossible to tear his eyes away from the Skull's crystal ones. When he did, he turned around and got a good look at the man that had entered the room. He was pointing a gun straight at Lupin, ignoring the others completely.

"I take it your Sammy then? Sammy Smith?" Lupin asked, raising his eyebrow.

The man smiled. He reeked of gin and tonic and didn't look much better either. His shirt was a faded gray, no effort had gone into doing his tie and it sat there in a messy tangle. His trousers were black and covered in stains. His hair was a greasy, brown mess that fell over his lifeless eyes. A cigarette hung from his lips, the ash dangling at the end, one shake would be enough to make it all crumble off.

"That's right. And you're Lupin III. Bit of a career tumble, don't you think? Just a few months ago, you pulled off a big heist in one a museam that was renowned for its top notch security. Today, you're in a retired mobster's house in Brooklyn."

Earlier, it had been something more a comic moment. When it came out of this guys mouth, with that dark, raspy voice… It just hit a nerve. Lupin stayed silent.

"I wouldn't take that if I were you, Lupe. You take that and your life will be ruined. You'll go to Hell… Heh. Like me."

Jigen had had enough of this. He stepped in front of Lupin, aim still square on the man. Sammy's still kept a blank stare and he still held up his weapon.

"Listen, we don't have time for this…"

"Jigen!"

He turned round. Lupin looked serious. Never a good sign. He took a step back so Lupin and Sammy were in view of each other again.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked darkly.

Sammy Smith let out a laugh. Not a pleasant sound. It broke down into a chorus of spluttering coughs. He calmed himself and then grinned at Lupin.

"What do I mean? Exactly what I said, Lupey. You take that skull and your life will be destroyed…It's sorta like a curse. A punishment… Heh…"

A look of perplexity crossed Sammy's face. As if he had just realised something.

"Y'know that's probably why they gave it to me…"

"Who's they?" Lupin demanded, voice loud and almost like a snarl.

Jigen and Goemon turned their heads to Lupin. This wasn't like him. Something was wrong. He seemed so…dark. They turned back to Sammy. Something about this man was messing with Lupin's head big time.

Suddenly sirens wailed outside in the distance. Sammy laughed loudly, it once again breaking down into chesty coughs that made the three wince.

"Aw you tripped off one of my silent alarms? Which one was it? The door handle? The vase? The book?"

Lupin's eyes widened. So they had tripped off an alarm without even knowing. Sammy saw this reaction and laughed.

"Oh the book then? Thought that one was amusing?"

The sirens were getting closer. Sammy seemed to sigh wistfully.

"Ah, they're coming. Well… I'm going to have to go out with a **bang**."

Jigen ran forward, clicked back his trigger and….

**Bang**

Sammy Smith fell to the ground.

Jigen shakily put is gun back in his holster. Goemon and Lupin ran up beside him and looked down at his body. A smile was stuck in place. Was that a smile of… Peace?

"He… Shot himself…" Lupin whispered.

"Lupin, we have to go!" Jigen yelled, grabbing his partner by his sleeve. Lupin was still in shock. He didn't understand… And… What had happened to him?

"Yes, Lupin, come on. We must leave." Goemon urged.

Lupin bit his lip, dashed back and grabbed the skull.

"Okay, let's go!"

They sped down stairs, bolted out of house, down the steps and bundled themselves into the car. Lupin floored it, the wheels screeching as he swerved around and sped away from the sirens.

All three of them were catching their breaths. No of them wanted to say anything. In fact, no of thought anything needed to be said. The Lupin blinked.

"Guys… Where's Pops?"

At first, the other two were confused, until it dawned on them. Inspector Zenigata… He hadn't shown up. Sure, it wasn't Lupin's grandest job, but it didn't ever matter with Zenigata. He'd follow Lupin anywhere… All except to Brooklyn it seemed.

They were all silent. They were all confused. And now, even if they didn't want to admit it… They were pretty damn concerned.


	3. A Meeting with Magnifacence!

**I'm so sorry this update took so long! Well like my last two chapters, I tried my best and I really hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you so much to Firestar007 and True-angel7. You're reviews made me feel pretty damn good, so thank you again:D**

* * *

They didn't like that apartment. In fact, no. They had hated that crappy apartment.

They hadn't set up it in one of the safest parts in town to boot, so of course they hadn't put anything important in the decaying place. They just kept it in the car. Some would argue that was in fact a worse plan, but Lupin strongly believed in the power of his cars lock to repel Brooklyn criminals. The sales man had been insistent on that…

"Lupin…"

"What? Huh! What? Sorry…."

"Lupin are you…"

"Okay? I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I'm great! Heh, heh, heh…"

Jigen and Goemon exchanged a concerned glance before focusing on Lupin, fake grin stretching out quite unnaturally. They both couldn't help falling back just a little as Lupin slowly dropped the grin and it became a frown.

"I'm not giving it to her, ya know. The skull."

They all quickly glanced at the glove compartment, where Lupin had made Jigen shove the skull. They couldn't give it to Goemon in the back as he had refused to touch it after seeing what it did to Lupin. It's not that Lupin wouldn't touch or look at it any more. He actually couldn't without feeling physically sick. So Jigen was the only one that could handle the grotesque thing.

While the skull made the other two wary and even seemingly terrified in Lupin's case, it just made Jigen frustrated and annoyed. The two were overreacting. It was a lump of rock. Shiny rock, but still. It was probably the way Sammy had been talking about it. Being cursed and all that crap. It was probably just that suggestive thing going on, but Jigen didn't feel it was right voicing this to the damaged pair. Y'know. Without his psychology degree near by.

He leaned back in the front seat and sighed, annoyed, "Oh spare me. The minute she holds out her hand, you'll hand it over to hear faster than she can say, "Now." It'll be a miracle if you don't get any drool over it first while you're at it."

Lupin let out a very weak laugh, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Lupin was still shaken. A little earlier he was gripping the wheel, knuckles white and foot pressing down hard on the accelerator. He had calmed down a lot, but it was obvious it would take a little while longer for him to bounce back.

"Why would Fujiko want something like that?" Goemon asked, eyes still wandering to the glove compartment, looking like he could see poison fumes lurking around it.

"Maybe her looks just aren't doing the job, so she's decided to frighten the idiots who slobber over her." Jigen growled, lighting a cigarette in a blink and taking a slow drag from it.

Lupin shot him a slight glare, "Cut it out Jigen. She's not freakin' spawn of the Devil."

Jigen ignored him completely, turning his head so that he could blow a dark cloud of smoke out of the open window.

"That thing's dangerous. Really dangerous. I don't want her-" Lupin stopped and pursed his lips.

Jigen turned his head sharply and gritted his teeth, "That's why, isn't it? You're protecting her. Yeah, yeah. Great. Let's just keep the really dangerous thing. Why friggin' not?!"

Lupin had had enough.

"Listen here Jigen, shut the hell up! I cannot take your bullshit after what's happened. Sammy Smith killed himself because of this thing! But you would like that, wouldn't ya? Just to have her out of the picture!"

"You know what? That might not be a bad idea. Give me the skull and I'll shove it into her hand!" Jigen snarled.

"You sick bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

"You don't have the guts!"

"Stop this! Do you not see what this thing has done to you?"

The tension, the screaming. It all shattered like glass. Lupin eyes widened and without a moments hesitation he slammed his foot on the brakes.

"Oh Christ… Jigen, I'm sorry… I, I, I don't know what the hell just happened."

Jigen was dragging hard on his cigarette, shaking slightly, "It, it's fine…"

The skull lay in the small compartment snugly, grinning as its grip took hold.

Goemon sighed heavily, "We need to find Fujiko. We need to know why she wants something like this. And the quicker we meet up with her…"

"The quicker we find out what the hell this thing is." Jigen flicked his cigarette out of the window, still catching his breath.

Lupin didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. It was obvious they were all in agreement. Fujiko said she would meet them in New York, where she was apparently staying low for a while.

Lupin, with his best attempt at a determined grin, turned to them.

"Okay, let's do it!"

They gave weak smiles in return.

The skull shook and rolled as they drove on, faster now. It kept its ruby grin. It was the only one that knew anything. It was talking to them of course. Traffic cops probably wouldn't take well to the excuse:

"Oh I'm sorry officer, but I was interrogating this rare jewel. It won't happen again!"

So the gang drove on in silence and the thought of it being simple suggestion didn't seem to fit anymore, psychology degree or none.

New York was still awake as always, even this early on in the morning. The sun started to rise, lightening up the day for people who had to leave insanely early for work and blinding twenty-something year olds suffering from the number one disease in NY. Hangovers.

Fujiko had given them specific instructions to a bar called, "Magnificence!" If there was a Top 10 things you will most certainly find in New York list, bars with incredibly outlandish names would be 3 or 4.

They were in a hurry and also they didn't see the point of going incognito. They needed answers and Lupin didn't feel his favourite Dick Dastardly moustache wasn't going to portray that level of seriousness he wanted…

After walking for a little over half an hour, they finally found "Magnificence!", nestled under a pretty shabby looking apartment block. They walked down the stairs and just stared at it.

Scratch that. Bars with incredibly outlandish names only made it to 5 on the list. Now bars with incredibly outlandish names that completely disappointed you and destroyed your faith of any bar with a stupid, but yet cool name? That made it to number 3.

"Magnificence, huh?" Jigen scoffed.

He was right. The bar was small looking red brick building, which is never a problem. Unless those bricks have graffiti sprawled all over them, with words that quite frankly were probably describing the bar and anyone who could be affiliated with it. "Magnifacence!" looked like it had been scrawled in leaky black and red spray paint. Teens these days couldn't spell for- It took a while to realise that was the name of the bar, proudly placed on a piece of cardboard attached to the building. Images of drunkards leaping out of the small doorway in fear of the unstable sign crushing them came to mind.

"Well, uh, maybe she thought no one would look for her here!" Lupin suggested helpfully, eyes still fixed on this misspelt name.

"I can see why no one would look for anybody here."

"Let's just get inside and find her."

They walked in single file into the shack, uh, bar. It was the only way they could fit through the small doorway. The inside wasn't a welcome change from the eyesore that was the outside. The sunlight seeped in through the blinds and dust particles danced around the lifeless looking people that were sprawled over tables. The taps at the bar kept dripping and a puddle had formed. If there was one thing that caught your eye it was the little stage at the corner of the bar… And the loud guy on it.

"Behold, behold! Welcome to this journey of wonder, mystery and… Magnificence!"

From his cuffs, he pulled out an explosion of confetti. He threw his hands up in the air and grinned madly.

Lupin, Jigen and Goemon just stared at him. They were just waiting for that cricket.

Sometimes a little alcohol will help the crowd along. These bums had probably been knocking back drinks since early yesterday night. Members of the "audience" were either unconscious and snoring on the tables or lying back on their chairs, looking up at the strange man with a kind of drunken alarm.

The man continued on, "I am here to show you a world the likes of which you have never seen!"

From his tattered white jacket, he pulled out a deck of cards. With twitching fingers, he pulled out a card and held it up proudly. The sun made it impossible to make out what card it was, but to be honest, it couldn't have mattered less.

"Ah 'tis the Ace of Hearts! But… Is it?!"

Again, with spastic fingers he made the card go crazy until he waved an open and empty palm in the air.

"Oh where has it gone?! Oh and…."

He threw the deck from one hand to the other and soon he was throwing up to empty hands to the ceiling.

"Where has the deck gone?! Shall we ever see its blue diamond patterned back again?!"

The three were so close to quietly edging the small doorway. The sign could crush them too.

They didn't have to worry about being noticed just yet though, as the guy launched into the standard magician bullcrap bit.

"Oh I wonder where they are! Are they in here? No, it appears not! Here? Still no sign! Are they in another part of this fair city? In another country?! In a parallel dimension?! Have they broken down into a million particles?! Oh the mystery!"

The three just felt so embarrassed for this poor guy. The stage was littered with flowers and those coloured handkerchiefs. Suddenly he swiftly went behind the red curtain and then appeared with a melon…

"Lupin, why are we watching this?" Jigen hissed over at him.

"I… Don't know Jigen…" Lupin whispered helplessly, wincing in real pain.

"I think it's almost over." Goemon breathed.

The probably crazy man suddenly stabbed the melon with the knife.

"Oh dear God, he's going to kill us!" Lupin squealed.

But from the fleshy pulp of the melon, what was that he held…

"Oh mystical forces above… It's…. The Ace of Hearts!"

The drunks seemed to stir and suddenly the room was filled with delighted shouts of:

"Ooh, melon!"

There was breakfast and a source of Vitamin C for the hungry drunks who were suffering from scurvy.

There was no sadder sight than a magician trying to show off a soggy, melon smelling Ace of Hearts to a bunch of drunks drowsily shouting out things like:

"Is this what he does?"

"Yeah, you know he must be like the buffet!"

"What'll he bring out next?!"

"I hope its chips!"

"I love chips!"

"Chips, chips, chips, chips!"

"And dip!"

The man had given up and with a heavy and pretty depressing sounding sigh, he jumped off the little stage and walked out the back door, defeated.

Lupin eyes widened and it wasn't because that show was over. He stumbled through the tables, following him.

It took Jigen and Goemon a little longer to recover from what they had just seen, but they darted after Lupin.

"Hey! Crazy magic guy!" Lupin called out. The man turned on his heels and his eyes widened. They then narrowed in anger and he pointed at him.

"You! What are you doing here?!" The man hissed at him, his accusing, gloved finger not wavering.

Jigen and Goemon went to either side of Lupin.

"I knew I recognised you!" Lupin grinned and the man just gritted his teeth.

"Pycal?!" Jigen took a step back, it all coming back to him.

Goemon looked at the two of them, confused, "You know this man?"

Lupin and Jigen looked at each other and then at Goemon. That was right. They hadn't met Goemon yet when they had encountered Pycal for the first time.

"Yeah, you could say that." Lupin chuckled, giving Pycal a huge smile.

The fumes of anger were pratically leaking out all around Pycal, but he eventually put down his hand seeming to see that the three of them weren't bursting into flame.

He ran a hand through his hair and wasn't looking up at them, directing all his hate at the floor.

"Well before I begin the first of many, many jokes and puns." Lupin started, still grinning, Pycal just kept drilling holes into the floorboards.

"What are you doing here?" Jigen continued on for his friend, eyes rolled up into his head already trying to find the best things to say.

Pycal shot a look at them and stood up straight. Seeing the two brace themselves for something, Goemon followed suit to be safe.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here?! You ruined me!"

Jigen raised an eyebrow, "You were a fake in the first place…"

"You have reduced the amazing Pycal to this! Do you think I enjoy entertaining drunken idiots who can't even remember what I showed them after one minute?! No! Of course I don't, but now I have no choice! Thanks to you Arsène Lupin III!"

"Nice to know I'm appreciated." Jigen drawled.

Lupin pouted, looking a little genuinely upset.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Pycal. I didn't mean to _bar_ you from your great opportunities as a _proper_ magician."

"Needs a little work there Lupin."

"Yeah, I'm trying but not it's not exactly a normal situation."

"What else can a bar be?"

"Doesn't barring mean a few or excluding? When talking about people?"

"So something like, "Hey Pycal! This place is great! Everyone will be coming here, y'know, _barring_ the sophisticated people, the smart people, the normal people. You're all good!""

"Uh, yeah, it's coming along…"

"Well I can't do anything with a bar being like a piece of wood or metal…"

"This is hard and a shame too. It's pretty funny."

Pycal stared at Lupin and Jigen, eyes wide and with his throat closing up in rage.

Goemon stared at them, but in confusion more than anything else

Pycal managed a strangled squeak, "How dare you mock me!"

Lupin and Jigen got back to looking at him and Jigen decided to ask again.

"Okay we got it. You're pissed. Is the fact your down on your luck the only reason you set up shop… _Here_."

Pycal's eye was twitching violently. Lupin was so close to yelling out, "He's gunna blow!" But held it in, eager to know if this reaction did in fact mean he was hiding something.

Pycal took a deep breath and just looked straight at them, no anger, no looks of death and infinite pain.

"I'll tell you all about my establishment once you tell me what you are doing here?" He said quite calmly, but you could feel the hiss hiding underneath,

Telling him didn't even sink in first. The words that sank in were _"my establishment." _

"You… own this place?" Lupin squeaked out, not letting out a huge laugh at that being one of the worst tortures he could ever be put through."

Pycal crossed her arms and stuck his nose up in the air, "Yes, in fact I do. You have a problem?"

Jigen was grinding his teeth, "Um, really? Really?" Was all he could manage.

Goemon just stared at Pycal, "You realise you spelt "Magnificence" wrong, don't you?"

Pycal coughed, "I slipped while writing that."

Jigen recovered and cocked his head slightly, "Why do we need to tell you anything?"

Pycal smirked at him, "Don't you want answers?"

Jigen looked over at Lupin and Lupin shrugged.

"We're supposed to meet with someone here." Lupin said simply, keeping it vague.

"Fujiko Mine?" Pycal asked, smirk still in place.

Lupin blinked, "Y...Yeah. How did you know?"

He looked up at Lupin, that look of smugness still in place.

"If he says magic, I am going to kill him." Jigen muttered.

"You're not going to find Ms. Mine here today." Pycal said with almost an impatient sigh.

They had found out that this guy had been reduced to doing party drinks in crappy bar that their apartment in Brooklyn would be ashamed and embarrassed to look at it. Now he was suddenly acting all cool and smug. King freakin' Pycal of the World.

Lupin narrowed his eyes, "Why? What have you done with her?"

Pycal chuckled, "Nothing at all."

Jigen was tired. He pulled out his gun and aimed it straight at him. Pycal didn't bat a precious royal eyelid.

"Then where is she?" he said slowly, Pycal becoming just a little tense at his threatening tone.

Pycal sighed heavily and looked at all three of them. No expression at all. Lupin's heart started to pump a little faster. He didn't like where this was going…

"Fujiko Mine is missing… And has been for about four months now."

* * *

**Oooh! The plot thickens! Again, I really hope you enjoyed that chapter and I promise not to leave you all in suspence for so long next time:')**


End file.
